Fighting Fire with Fire
by Tampy
Summary: Shuichi and Yuki are getting along better than ever... Until Shuichi finds out what Yuki's been up to. Will it bring them closer together or tear them apart? New chapter! Sorry for the wait!
1. Chapter 1

**Fighting Fire with Fire**  
**

* * *

Disclaimer:**

No, I don't own Gravitation. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this badly. Oo; 

**A/N:** My first Gravitation fanfic! I hope you all like it. :D

Within a few chapters, the rating will rise. Mainly because of sexual references, mild drug use, self-harm and character death.

Don't worry, it won't be for a few chapters yet. Still, enjoy!

* * *

"Yuki! I'm home!"  
"Hmm..." Was all the blonde haired author could manage, as he tried to concentrate on a newspaper article he was reading.  
"Ohhh... What'cha reading, Yuki?" Shuichi asked in his usual 'overly excited' tone of voice, as he popped up behind Eiri, his arms soon wrapping around Eiri's torso tightly.  
"Noth... Ack! Shuichi, let me go!" Eiri coughed, feeling Shuichi's grip tighten around his chest. He was surprised that Shuichi hadn't managed to give him any broken ribs, especially with how tight his 'bear hugs' could get.  
"Here. Read it if you want." Eiri mumbled, throwing the paper down onto the lounge. Shuichi gave a strangled yelp of happiness as he instantly released his grip on his lover, allowing Eiri to escape into the kitchen, before he was attacked again.

"Damn brat." Eiri muttered as he pulled the fridge open. It was unusually empty... Usually it'd be over flowing with sugary foods, but only because of Shuichi. If Eiri had it his way, he'd have the whole fridge stocked with beer. Grabbing a can of beer, Eiri shook his head as he heard Shuichi reading the newspaper out loud to himself. 'Typical... He never does things like normal people. Aye... I guess that's why I love him, though." Eiri felt a small smile crawl across his lips as he rested against the arch. Shuichi had no idea that Eiri was watching him, so he continued reading loudly. However, the moment was short lived as the pink haired singer fell silent, focusing on a particular article. "Yuki..."

"What is it?" Eiri asked, slowly making his way over to where Shuichi was sitting. Shuichi just pointed at the page he was reading, before looking up at his lover.  
"Is it true? I mean..." Shuichi paused as Eiri snatched the newspaper from him.

"Pfft. Do you honestly think I'd sleep with some woman I didn't know?" Eiri asked bitterly, scowling at the paper. "It's a load of crap, you should know that."  
"I guess. But they wouldn't just make up something like that, would they?" Fidgeting slightly, Shuichi started picking at a thread that was poking out from his shirt sleeve.  
"Ha. You'd be surprised how much junk they come up with, just so they can sell their papers... Anyway, you should know that. What about the time they published that article about you and Hiro being together?"

"Oh... Yeah." Shuichi cringed a little, rubbing his neck tenderly. "I guess... I guess you have a point."  
"Ha, ha. It _did_ happen, didn't it? You don't make that face unless you're hiding something." Eiri smirked, casually taking a long swig from his, now warm, beer.  
"Argh... Yuki! Stop it!" Shuichi whimpered, cringing even more. "We had a few too many, that's all!"  
"If that's what you want to believe." Eiri just chuckled quietly to himself, staring at the younger male in front of him. "I better get some work done, I guess. I only have a few more weeks." He mumbled, glancing at his watch casually.  
"B-But... You promised you'd take me out tonight!" Shuichi complained, folding his arms as he slumped back against the couch, and irritated look forming on his features.  
"Hmm... I did, too. Tell you what, I'll have an hour. In that time, you can go and get ready. I'm sure as hell not taking you out like _that_." Eiri shook his head as he looked the youth up and down. Shuichi was wearing his old, faded orange jumper and a pair of navy, three-quarter pants, all topped off with a pair of scruffy, old sand shoes that he had found in the closet.

"I guess you want me to wear a suit." Shuichi moaned, resting his feet on the coffee table.  
"Nope. Don't you dare think that I'm taking you anywhere that special." Eiri answered smugly, watching Shuichi with amusement. He felt cruel doing it, but he still loved the way that Shuichi reacted to things, especially his cold, and often smug, remarks. "Knowing you, you'll make a huge scene."  
"Yuki! That's not true!" Shuichi pouted, his arms now folded tightly across his chest, an irritated look growing on his expressive features.  
"Yeah, yeah. If that's what you want to think. Just wear something respectful. Oh, and have a shower while you're at it, I can smell you a mile away."  
"How do you know you can smell me a mile away, Yuki? You're standing about a foot away!" Shuichi shot back, a small smirk creeping across his lips.  
"It's an expression, you idiot." Yuki muttered, trying hard not snatch his lover's lips with his own. "But, you know, you're sexy when you show some intelligence."  
"Yeah, but knowing you, you'll bed me anyway!"

* * *

**A/N:** Wh00t! End of chapter one! Review? Please? x3  
Yes, I know it's short. I wanted to end the chapter that way, though. :D 


	2. Little by Little

Fighting Fire with Fire

* * *

Chapter Two: Little by Little.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Gravitation!

A/N: I'm glad you all liked the first chapter! I would've had this up earlier, but I had to go on 'holiday' to see my grandparents. I'm sorry!

As for character death, Eiri4Ever, you'll just have to find out. Yes. I'm THAT evil. xD

* * *

"I'm ready, Yuki!" Shuichi called happily, bouncing down the hall that lead to Eiri's study. Grabbing on to the doorknob, Shuichi turned it quietly, hoping to catch his lover by surprise. Although, it was hard to get a surprised reaction out of Eiri now, he'd become used to Shuichi's tactics. Swinging the door open quickly, Shuichi dashed towards Eiri's chair with a huge, playful tackle. "Eh... Yuki?" Shuichi blinked as he latched onto Eiri's chair... Only to find that there was no Eiri sitting in it. The room had hardly been touched... Eiri's computer was turned off, his ashtray was practically empty and only a lamp on his desk was illuminating the dark room.  
"You called?" A darkened figure chuckled from the doorframe. Shuichi immediately ditched the chair and latched onto his lover's leg.  
"Yuki!"

"Oh come on, Shuichi. It wasn't like I had disappeared or anything." Eiri shook his head as he literally pryed Shuichi from his leg. "I just got these pants pressed, you know?"  
"Sorry... It's just that, well, you said you were working. I thought you would've been in here." Shuichi answered sheepishly as he stood up, grinning at the older male.  
"I was working. I just wasn't working on a novel." Eiri nodded slightly, taking a draw from his cigarette. "Well, you're ready, right? Are we going?"  
"Yeah!" Shuichi whooped loudly, trying hard not to tackle Eiri to the ground. It wasn't hard for Shuichi to become excited, especially when it came to Eiri taking him out.  
"I call shotgun!" Shuichi added excitedly, before literally bounding out of the room.  
"I'm dating an idiot." Eiri muttered quietly, shaking his head as he followed Shuichi out the front door.

"Where are we going, Yuki?" Shuichi asked happily as Eiri lowered himself into the driver's side seat.  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." The blonde answered while starting the car and securing his seatbelt. "Got any ideas?"  
"I know! How 'bout that new resturant? You know, the one near Zepp Tokyo?" Shuichi suggested, glancing over at his lover, who was trying to reverse out of the driveway, without smashing into the flood of oncoming traffic.  
"Sure... If I can get out of this damn driveway." Eiri mumbled, tempted to slam his head against the steering wheel.  
"Oh come on, Yuki! It's not that bad. You know, we could always walk..." Shuichi's voice trailed off into silence as Eiri shot a glance at the singer.  
"There's no way I'm walking that far."

After a few more minutes of waiting, they had finally managed to escape from their driveway 'prison'. There was a strange silence between the two, and Shuichi had started rummaging through the glovebox. Eiri paid no attention to Shuichi, seeing as he was probably up to something stupid. Besides, he had the traffic to pay attention to. "Hm... I didn't know that you read these types of..." Shuichi's words trailed off yet again, as he looked at the cover of the magazine in his hands. On the cover was a blurred photo of Eiri hugging a woman... A woman that Shuichi had never seen before. Across the bottom of the image, large letters spelt out; 'Yuki Eiri's New Romance?' Shuichi let out a loud shriek, causing Eiri to slam his foot down on the brake.  
"Shuichi? What's the mat-"  
"This!" Shuichi shouted angrily, cutting of Eiri as he pushed the magazine cover in his face.

"Shu... It's nothing." Eiri muttered, pushing the magazine away from his face, which resulted in a screaming fit from Shuichi.  
"It's nothing! How can you say that! Tell me the damn truth for once!" Shuichi spat angrily, his violet eyes now filled with anger and hurt. Eiri just sighed as he gently placed a cigarette between his lips, lighting it cautiously.  
"You're getting the wrong idea, Shuichi. She's just an old friend of mine. Can't I hug an old friend, now?"  
"Pah! Like I'm going to believe that bullshit." Shuichi muttered, his eyes now glaring daggers into Eiri. "You never hug anyone like that except for me... You're sleeping with her, aren't you?" Shuichi asked, his voice now lowered to a depressed, lonely whisper. It was true, Shuichi had never seen Eiri hug anyone before... And that hug... That was what Eiri liked to call 'The Lover's Embrace'. He had even told Shuichi that it was reserved for him, and him only.

"Fine. You want the truth? Yes." Eiri answered rather casually, before looking over his shoulder. Thanks to Shuichi, Eiri had caused yet _another_ traffic jam. Eiri sighed as he flicked the indicator on while turning into a small, dark lane that lead off the main road. Pulling the car to a stop, he glanced over at Shuichi, who was now staring out of the window, a silent trail of tears running down his cheeks.

"... Yuki... Why?" Shuichi asked quietly, not even bothering to turn around and look at his lover. Not like this, not in the state he was in.  
"I was going to show you this later..." Eiri sighed, pulling a neatly folded piece of paper out of his shirt pocket. Shuichi wiped his eyes gently as he looked around at the paper that Eiri was holding out to him. Grabbing the paper, Shuichi unfolded it carefully, his eyes scanning across the black, printed lettering.  
"Yuki... Is this for real?"

* * *

Ha ha, yes, I had to end this chapter there. Okay... So it's not turning out as I planned, but still, I'm pretty pleased with how it's coming along.

Aye... Sorry if it's moving too fast, but I have a few more chapters up my sleeve yet. I also have a sequel planned. Yay? o.o

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too. I'm so sorry for getting it up so late!

I just hope I don't get writer's block anytime soon. xP

'Till next time!


	3. There's Good and Bad News

Fighting Fire with Fire

* * *

Chapter Three: There's Good and Bad News...

* * *

Disclaimer: Aye... Still don't own it... But I do own my original characters. :3 

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, guys! I love you all! x3

I'm sorry that I decided to be evil... I promise that you'll find out in this chapter:D

This chapter picks up straight from the end of chapter two. Just to let you know.

Ack! I'm so sorry about the long wait! ee; Please forgive me? D:  
I've started school again, now, so I don't get much time to write with all my assignments and whatnot.  
I'm so sorry, again!

Whee! Sappy cuteness in this chapter! xD  
Aye... And sorry if they're out of character... I haven't seen Gravi in a LOOOOONG time. D:

* * *

"It's for real." Eiri answered, trying not to laugh at the shocked expression on Shuichi's face.  
"YUKI! Iloveyou,Iloveyou,Iloveyou!" Shuichi squealed happily, instantly latching himself onto Eiri's arm, unable to hide his sudden outburst of happiness.  
"Okay, you can let go now..." Eiri cringed as he felt his arm starting to throb under Shuichi's tight grip.  
"Oh... Sorry." Shuichi smiled innocently, loosening his grip on his lover's arm, but still not letting go. "But Yuki... Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Well... I wanted it to be a surprise. I knew you'd like it." Eiri chuckled, placing a gentle kiss on Shuichi's lips.  
"Like it? I love it!" Shuichi grinned, nestling against Eiri's arm. "I don't know how you kept it hidden for so long without me finding out..."  
"Why do you think I left the magazine in the car and bought that paper? I was trying to drop hints, but you were too thick to figure it out." Eiri smirked, shaking his head. "Come on, let's go." 

"Eh... Where are we going Yuki? This isn't the way to-" Shuichi started, but soon got cut off by a chuckle from Eiri.  
"I know that, Shu. I want you to meet them." Eiri nodded, turning down a brightly lit street. Shuichi couldn't help but grin as he curled up, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Yuki... You might be stubborn and arrogant..." At this point, Eiri blinked, wondering how Shuichi ever learnt the meaning of arrogant. "... But you're the most loving and caring boyfriend anyone could ever ask for, and you're all mine." Shuichi finished with a small nod, his violet eyes glittering under the passing street lights.  
"Shu..." Was all that Eiri could manage as he ruffled the youth's hair in response. Even though it took a lot to break him down, Eiri could feel tears prickling his eyes at Shuichi's announcement. Shuichi just gave a cheeky giggle as he looked up at Eiri, noticing the tears forming in his lover's eyes.

"I love you Yuki."

"Well... We're here." Eiri managed to say roughly, half coughing, as he pulled up in front of a small house, which had its landing light lit. Shuichi almost flew out of the car, undoing his seatbelt and opening his door in a flash. Eiri just shook his head as he turned off the engine and got out of the car himself.  
"Hurry up, Yuki!" Shuichi said excitedly, bouncing up and down on the spot happily.  
"I'm coming, brat." Eiri answered, laughing a bit as he joined Shuichi on the footpath.  
"Oh, look who's talking." Shuichi retorted cheekily, poking his tongue out at his lover before running up to the landing of the house.  
"Funny, Shuichi, funny." Eiri muttered, following him up onto the landing. Rapping on the door loudly, Eiri just glanced over at Shuichi, who was bouncing excitedly on his toes.  
"I'm so nervous, Yuki..."

Suddenly the sound of shuffling feet approached the door. As the door opened, a young woman's face appeared behind it. "... Eiri-san?" She asked quietly, pulling open the door completely, causing the hinges to squeak quietly. The woman would've been around Eiri's age, with long black hair slicked back into a bun, large, glittery green eyes. She was also heavily pregnant, which was obvious through the sweater she was wearing.

"Sorry if it's a bad time for you, Aiko-san." Eiri answered, bowing his head a little towards her. "I was driving past with Shuichi, and I thought it might've been a good oppertunity for you both to meet."  
"It's no trouble at all!" Aiko answered, laughing a little. "It's nice to meet you Shuichi, Eiri's told me a lot about you... Oh! Where are my manners? Please, come in."

"Oh, wow!" Shuichi blinked in amazement as he stepped into the living room, the whole room was plastered with Nittle Grasper posters, along with videos and CDs lining the shelves. "You must really like NG!"  
"I do. I've loved them for years. Eiri tells me you're a huge fan of them, too." Aiko laughed, stepping into the room behind Shuichi. All Shuichi could manage was a nod, as he gazed around at all the large posters of Ryuichi, who was obviously Aiko's favourite. Suddenly Shuichi's eyes fell onto a large, framed photo that was sitting on the coffee table. He noticed it almost immediately.  
"I thought you looked familiar!" Shuichi piped up happily, as he pointed at the photo. Shuichi's band, Bad Luck, had gathered around Aiko for a group photo on stage, signed and all. "You were the one that got to play on stage with us from that competition! You know, you could almost replace Hiro, you have a lot of talent with the guitar." Shuichi grinned at Aiko, before finding himself as a seat and plonking down into it.

"Thanks, but I'm afraid it'll be impossible to live up to Hiro's standards." Aiko giggled, sitting down across from Shuichi. Shuichi looked up at Eiri who was still standing before pulling him down onto the couch next to him.  
"Hey! Watch it brat!" Eiri yelled suddenly, caught by surprise as he collapsed onto the leather couch beneath him. Shuichi just giggled as he clinged to his lover's arm.  
"You know, you two are so different, but at the same time, you make a cute couple." Aiko commented, trying not to laugh at Eiri's expression. "I'm sure you'll make great parents." She smiled, nodding at them.  
"If Shuichi doesn't feed the baby, I think we'll be fine. He's already tried to poison me, I swear." Eiri chuckled, ruffling Shuichi's hair. Shuichi gave a snort in reply, his eyes narrowing in on Eiri.  
"Funny, Yuki, fun..."

Shuichi blinked as his phone started ringing loudly in his pocket. Taking it out, he saw Hiro's name flash across the screen. "Ah... It's Hiro... I better take it, sorry." Shuichi murmered, quickly walking out of the room to answer the call. "... Hiro?" Shuichi asked, pressing the answer button on his phone.  
"Is this Shindou Shuichi?" A woman's voice asked quietly, sending an unpleasant shiver down Shuichi's back.  
"Y-Yes, it is. Who's speaking?" Shuichi replied, turning a pale white, not liking the idea of where this was going.  
"This is Dr. Nari Tanaka from the Tokyo National Hospital... I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Hiro's been in an accident..."  
"No!" Shuichi shrieked in shock, clutching onto the wall for support, his eyes glittering with tears. "Tell me he's not dead, please..."

* * *

Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit short, I like my dramatic endings. :B  
Again, I'm sorry that this chapter came so late!  
I'm also currently working on the next chapter, but I have school a fair bit, so I don't quite know when it'll be up.  
Sometime soon, I'm hoping.  
Read and review, please. :D 


End file.
